Éjszakák
by KatieWR
Summary: Magi szösszenetgyűjtemény. A manga/anime címadását követve egyszerűen csak 'Éjszakák' lett a címe. Fő párosaim: Sindbad/Ja'far, Kassim/Alibaba, Sphintus/Titus, de más is előfordulhat még. Jó olvasást!
1. Éjszakai kitérő (SinJa)

Üdv!  
Ez itt az első Magi – The Labyrinth of Magic [anime, manga] / Kingdom of Magic/Adventures of Sinbad szösszenetgyűjteményem. A gyűjteményben _jobbára shounen ai/yaoi tartalmú_ egyperceseket olvashattok, leírásban jeleztem a fő párosaimat. A legördülő címlistában a címek mellett láthatjátok a párost is, kérdőjelet teszek, ha nem teljesen párkapcsolati jellegű, illetve ha a cím magában áll, akkor nem kell semmiféle romantikára számítani.  
A blogomon [never-marauders-land. blogspot. com] szoktam megjegyezni még ezt-azt a szöszökkel kapcsolatban, érdemes lehet oda is ellátogatni (meg a képek miatt ;))  
A korhatárjelzés nem vonatkozik a gyűjtemény minden egyes darabjára, de ott már nem szólok külön róla.  
Az első szösszenet egy **SinJa**, ez a legelső fandomban írt munkám, a többi már meglévőt cím szerinti ABC-sorrendben teszem fel, később meg ahogy elkészülnek. Jó olvasást~

Éjszakai kitérő

Már lefekvéshez készült, mikor egy szolga jelentette, hogy a király várja a lakosztályán. Mélyet sóhajtva elindult, volt egy sejtése, mi készül – már megint.  
- Jaaa'far – fogadta Sindbad* hosszan elnyújtva a nevét, mint mindig, amikor ittas. (Azt állítani a királyról, hogy részeges, rágalom lenne, tehát _nem lehet_.) – Gyere, gyere ide – hívta lassan ejtve a szavakat, és ő hasonló tempóban lépdelt közelebb a pompás ágyhoz.  
- Sin, te megint ittál – jegyezte meg rosszallón. – Ráadásul mértéket sem tudsz tartani soha.  
- Jól van, sajnálom! Most már gyere ide! – Ja'far** nem mozdult. – Kér-lek. – Halkan kiszökő sóhaj, és haloványan rezdülő mosollyal a szája sarkában odatérdelt az első párnákra, a király győzedelmesen elmosolyodott, elkapta az egyik karját és magához húzta.  
A csókjának bor íze volt, és egy kicsit ami ilyenkor mindig: az alkohol mellék-keserűje. Jobban szerette, ha olyankor csókolja meg, amikor józan. Kellemesebb volt, nyugodtabb és kevésbé akaratos. Az érintésnek hamar vége szakadt, Sindbad csak átölelte – ő visszaölelt – és hozzábújt, fejét a mellkasán nyugtatva, hosszú haja szétterült a vállán, az ő ölében, a párnákon; pár perc múlva mélyen aludt.  
- Te lökött – mormogta, ahogyan finoman lefektette, feje alá rendezgette a párnákat és betakarta. Elnéző, szerető mosollyal nézte még egy ideig a beszűrődő holdfényben nyugvó arcot, végül összeszedte az esti iszogatás minden kellékét, és ő is aludni tért.

2014. február 08.

*Sinbad neve magyarosan Szindbád lenne, az angolos verzió a Sinbad, én azért használom a Sindbad verziót, mert ez hasonlít legjobban az arab-perzsa eredetire latinos átírás után, valamint mert az anime is így hívja.  
**Ja'far nevét is legalább háromféleképpen lehetne írni, én így írom, egyrészt mert tetszik, másrészt meg mert az eredeti is így néz ki.


	2. Bódulat (SinJa)

Bódulat

A lavandin* illata betöltötte a szoba levegőjét, súlyos lepelként hullott rá. Teljesen elbódult tőle, _Szándékosan!_, suttogta egy hang a fejében, mely még ezekben a percekben sem hagyta, hogy teljesen öntudatlan legyen. Persze, Sindbad a kezdetektől fogva ezt használta a megkönnyítésére, elmondta, hogy elsőre talán elbódítja majd – magától is tudta, olvasott róla, völgyekben termő virágból készül, távoli országban –, de arra nem figyelmeztette, hogy _minden alkalommal_ ez fog történni.  
Hogy minden alkalommal újra és újra belé szeret. Hogy minden alkalommal, mikor az üvegcséről lekerül a dugó, ő felsóhajt, a gyomra megremeg, a szíve felgyorsul, mert az agya önkéntelenül összekapcsolja az illattal együtt járó feszítő kéj és gyönyör érzését. Hogy számára többé nem kell más afrodiziákum.  
Zihálva tűrte, hogy Sindbad a vállait masszírozza vele, igazán finoman és kedvesen, még kényeztetésnek is beillett volna, de képtelen volt élvezni, mert az idegeit borzolta az illat, a síkos ujjak érintése, a forró tenyér simítása, reszketve vágyott másra, és pontosan tudta, hogy a másik csak azt várja, hogy ezt beismerje. Tudta, hogy Sindbad élvezi – jaj, nagyon – amit vele művel ennyire egyszerűen, de nem tett ellene soha semmit.  
Élesen szívta be a levegőt, ahogy a férfi forró lélegzete a fülét, nyakát érte, s szándékosan hátradőlt, hogy égészen hozzá tudjon simulni, amennyire csak lehet. A forró nyelv végigsiklott a bőrén, összezárta szemeit és felnyögött; már képtelen volt kontrollálni a torkából, ajkai közül előszökő hangokat, mikor a másik keze az ágyéka felé siklott, ajkai meg a nyakára tapadtak, miközben hátradőlve ő is érezte, mennyire vágyik rá a másik.  
A csóknak, ahogy éhesen egymásnak estek, fogaik összekoccantak, fanyar íze volt a bortól, de nem számított, a bódulatot csak fokozta, ahogy ellopták egymás lélegzetét a heves érintéssel.  
A súlyos illat egyre csak fokozódott, ahogy újabb adat lavandinolajat öntött a kezére, s ő türelmetlenül fészkelődött, míg a fejét az erős vállra hajtotta. Sindbad suttogott valamit, talán vallomást, talán csak azt, hogy „Nem fog fájni", nem emlékezett tisztán, csak arra, mennyire jó volt, mennyire nagyon akarta érezni a férfit akit szeret, mennyire hallani akarja a kéjes hangját, ahogy a nevén szólítja.  
Csak akkor ébredt fel igazán az álomszerű révületből, mikor a hajnal első szellője kilibbentett minden illatot a szobából, csendes tenger-aromát hagyva, és ő kiosont egy gyors fürdőre, hogy aztán a saját lakosztályán aludjon reggelig.

2014. február 10.

*Lavandin: a levendula angol fajtája, amely egy francia, és egy másik faj hibridje, valójában a neve hangzása tetszett meg nagyon, és ideillőnek éreztem ^^.


	3. Egyetlen szál szivar (KasAli)

Egyetlen szál szivar

Alibaba hasogató fájdalomra ébredt, s bár előzetesen ellátták, egy pillanatra mégis azt hitte, hogy még mindig a Colosseum harcterén van. Sötét volt és csend, a fáradt-mákonyos álomból hamar felébredt; nem merte mozdítani a sérült karját, az sajgott anélkül is. Percekig feküdt visszaemlékezve a harcra, s hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.  
Kapott egy hálóköntöst, úgyhogy fel kellett kelnie, hogy elérje a rendes ruháit. Lassan felült, kartávolságra volt tőle egy kancsó meg egy pohár víz, ivott, s csak utána állt nehézkesen talpra, hogy odamenjen a ruhakupachoz. Nadrágjának egyik szárában belülről volt egy titkos zseb, ebből vette ki az egyetlen tartalmát – ezt nem tudták ellopni tőle a hajón –, egy papírba csomagolt szivart. Már az illata is Kassimot idézte.  
_- Na mi van, nem kell? – kérdezte, és vigyorogva az arcába fújta a füstöt. Alibaba csúnyán nézett rá és felköhögött, majd egészen közel hajolt hozzá, hogy kikapja a szájából a szivart.  
- Dehogynem! – vágta rá, és jó erősen beleszívott. A következő pár percben majdnem megfulladt, Kassim hátba veregette, és aggodalmasan kínálta vízzel, hátha megnyugszik tőle. Amikor a szőke végre nem fulladozott, összeborzolta a haját és visszavette a dohányt.  
- Amúgy sem adtam belőle – közölte, és átnyújtott neki egy megkezdetlen szálat.  
- Inkább nem – motyogta a köhögéstől rekedten.  
- Tedd el későbbre.  
- Majd elszívom a győzelmünkre – jelentette ki határozottan. Kassim szemein látszott, hogy tetszik neki az ötlet._

- A győzelmünkre – suttogta maga elé. Visszaült az ágyra, forgatta az ujjai közt a szivart. A kezében volt még akkor is, mikor visszaaludt.

2014. február 11.


	4. Elszalasztott pillanat (SinJa)

Elszalasztott pillanat

Kopogtatás az ajtón, majd Ja'far lépett be. Finom mosoly az ajkain, amivel egész nap jár-kel a palotában – míg valaki ki nem hozza a sodrából. Sindbad felnézett rá, a zöld szemekben nyugalom, mozdulatai kecsesek, az egyenruha könnyedén lebben utána.

_Mondj neki valami kedveset!_

- Ah, Ja'far.  
- Felség – biccentett, és odalépve az asztalára tette a papírkupacot, amit hozott.

_Ennél valami használhatóbb kellene... Mondjuk a ruhájáról! …Hülye, mindenki ilyet hord._

- Hogy haladsz? - érdeklődte udvariasan.  
- Jól – dőlt hátra kényelmesen.

_A hajáról! Az sem jó..._

- Akkor jó. 

_A szemeiről... olyanok, mint a nyugvó tenger. Csendes és szelíd, néha viszont gyilkos vihar tombol bennük. Hát, ezt nem értékelné._

- Ja'far! - szólt utána, mikor már a másik keze a kilincsen nyugodott.  
- Hm? - fordult vissza. Egy perc csend. 

_A szeplőiről..._

- Semmi. Semmi, menj csak. - Csukódott az ajtó, Sindbad felsóhajtott. 

_A szeplőid olyanok, mintha valaki ezüst csillagokat szórt volna az arcodra..._

2014. február 10.


	5. Első éjszaka (SinJa)

Első éjszaka

Sindbad halk suttogása a füléig hatolt, máskor megnyugtatta volna az ismerős hangsúly, a kedves szavak csengése, most azonban csak megreszkette a testét és a szíve fájdalmasan dobbant minden hosszú pillanattal. Egész mellkasa elnehezült, szemei égtek, de nem mozdult, hogy megtörölje őket. Minden tagját átjárta az elemi érzés, a vágy egy jól ismert érintésre, a közelségre, szinte fuldokolt, levegőért kapkodva, míg csak szájára nem szorította egyik tenyerét.  
Mélyen legbelül megvetette magát ezért az egészért. Miért kellett idejönnie? Miért kell ezt éreznie? Mikor lett ennyire ostobán érzelmes, hogy egyszerűen képtelen másra koncentrálni? Hogy emiatt már hibákat vét a feladataiban, egyszerűen nem képes elviselni mások közelségét, s még azt sem sikerült eldöntenie, hogy akar-e Sindbad közelében lenni vagy nem.  
Jelen pillanatban az utóbbi érzés állt fenn, úgyhogy egy gyors mozdulattal leugrott az ablakpárkányról, ahol eddig fülelt – nem akart többet hallani. A csendes zihálás már amúgy is mindent elárult, s a halk nyögések minden rohanó léptére ott visszhangoztak a fülében. Úgy érezte, hogy legalábbis egy riadt embertömeg zajával csörtet végig a palotán, léptei valójában olyan könnyűek voltak, mint a macskának, senki nem vette észre.  
Egy névtelen hercegnő egy névtelen-messzi országból... még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy bármelyik nevét megjegyezze. Sindbadnak gondoskodnia kell a trónutódlásról, persze... ez kötelesség. Neki pedig kötelessége jóban lenni a királynéval, még ha legszívesebben vérét ontaná is...  
Alig aludt az éjjel, de amikor reggel találkozott a királlyal, annak szemei életében először végtelen fáradtságról árulkodtak. Sindbad még nagyon hosszú ideig nem mert Ja'far szemeibe nézni.

2014. február 13.


	6. Fürdő (SinJa)

Fürdő

A levegő lavandinolaj illatától volt súlyos, még a könnyű függönyöket sem mozdította szellő.  
- Ja'far – szólította halkan és elkapta a derekát. – Ne menj.  
- Muszáj – suttogta elszoruló torokkal.  
- Fürdő? – kérdezte, pontosan tudva, hogy ezzel elodázhatja a búcsú pillanatát. A fiatalabb megadta magát, egy-egy köntösbe bújva átlépdeltek a lakosztályhoz tartozó medencéhez. Persze a király éppen csak magára dobta a ruhadarabot, hogy amint átértek, már vette is le, és átkarolta Ja'fart, hogy megállítsa még mielőtt egy lépésnél távolabb kerül tőle. A fehér hajú hagyta, hogy lesimítsa vállairól az anyagot, az némán omlott a földre, már csak a forrásvíz finom-fehér párája takarta őket, nem volt rá szükségük.  
Beleereszkedtek a kellemesen meleg vízbe, Ja'far halkan sóhajtva helyezkedett el kényelmesen Sindbad karjai között, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Szerette ezeket a pillanatokat, bár talán nem árulta el volna el magától. Arra rezzent, hogy a férfi egy szivaccsal finoman dörgöli a bőrét.  
- Tudok mosakodni magamtól is – jegyezte meg halovány mosollyal.  
- Ne legyél ünneprontó – morgott a fülébe.  
- Az emberek el sem hinnék nekem, mennyire gyerekesen tudsz viselkedni néha – közölte kissé gúnyosan.  
- Csak kedves akarok lenni, baj? – kérdezte, mire Ja'far megdermedt, és nem válaszolt. – Dőlj egy kicsit előre. – Érezte, hogy a férfi végigsimít a hátán, ezúttal a kezével, ujjai végigkövettek egy vonalat, egy elütő színű sebhelyet a bőrén. Nem mozdult, de legszívesebben kiugrott volna a medencéből. Sindbad is bizonyára megérezte rajta a kelletlenséget, mert átölelte, a nyakába csókolt, egészen addig kényeztette míg újra el nem lazult, sőt, szinte a karjaiba olvadt, a félálom határán egyensúlyozott, fáradtan, nyugodtan, és a másik talán azt remélte titkon, hogy ha elalszik a karjaiban, nem fogja egyedül hagyni éjszakára.  
A gondolat felrezzentette.  
- Menjünk aludni, Sin – szólalt meg halkan. Ezúttal nem ütközött ellenállásba, de a férfi ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy szárazra törölje-csókolja, s csak egy hosszú-hosszú búcsúcsók után engedte el, hogy mindketten aludni térhessenek.

2014. február 10.


	7. Hajnalok, reggelek (SinJa)

Hajnalok, reggelek

Az utóbbi időben azért szerettek útra kelni – minél kevesebb kísérővel – mert így feltűnésmentesen együtt tudták tölteni nem csak az éjszakákat – a hajnalokat, reggeleket is. Egyiküknek sem kellett otthagyni a másikat azzal, hogy botrány lenne, ha meglátnák őket együtt. Az igazi élményt ilyenkor a közös alvás jelentette, a sötétben folytatott fesztelen beszélgetés, a ráérősség.  
- Sin, most már aludjunk – suttogta, fészkelődve kicsit az ölelésben.  
- Fáradt vagy?  
- Még egy mese a bordélyházból és valamelyikünk nem éri meg a reggelt – morogta a párnába.  
Sindbad nevetett egy kicsit, odasimította arcát Ja'far pőre vállához és lehunyta a szemeit.  
- Mérges vagy? – kérdezte csókot lehelve a hófehér bőrre.  
- Miért lennék? Jóval előttem történt, nem?  
Csend ereszkedett rájuk, Sindbad hamarosan elaludt, eddig is csak a beszélgetés tartotta ébren, Ja'far elmosolyodott és ő is hagyta, hogy a fáradtság győzzön rajta.

Sindbad ébredt először, ezt különösen szerette, hiszen nagyon ritkán látta aludni a másikat, és most nézhette egy kicsit nappali fényben. A vonásai most kisimultak, pillái meg sem rezdültek, egészen nyugodt volt az arca, haja kócos, az ajkai kissé elnyílva, igazán elragadó volt így. Ám alig egy perc múlva felpillantott – mindig túl éberen aludt, rögtön megérezte, ha valaki nézi. Körülkapta a tekintetét a helyiségen, aztán visszaejtette fejét a párnára, bár a király biztos volt benne, hogy nem alszik vissza, éberen hallgatózik.  
- Jó reggelt – suttogott a fülébe. A smaragdzöld szemek egyike felnézett rá. Kutatón, kérdőn.  
- Neked is – válaszolta halkan.  
- Jól aludtál?  
- Meglepően jól – biccentett. – Te?  
- Remekül – mondta mosolyogva.  
- Akkor akár fel is kelhetünk – ült fel, s hagyta, hogy a takaró lecsússzon róla.  
- Ne olyan gyorsan – fonta karjait a dereka köré, hogy visszatartsa. – Egyelőre nincs semmi fontos dolgunk. Maradjunk még.  
- Nem szeretek lustálkodni – morogta.  
- Ki mondta, hogy erről van szó? – Odahajtotta fejét a nyakához, gyengéden belecsókolt.  
Igen, határozottan élvezték az együtt töltött reggeleket.

2014. február 13.


	8. Javíthatatlan (SinJa)

Javíthatatlan

Sindbad egy intéssel elküldte a körülötte legyeskedő szolgálókat, azok jó éjszakát kívánva távoztak a rájuk mosolygó király lakosztályáról. Velük egy időben Ja'far is felemelkedett a helyéről.  
- Maradj még – szólalt meg felé pillantva. A másik szótlanul visszaült, kezei ruhaujjainak rejtekében, egész testévből áradt a feszültség, de Sindbad nem volt benne biztos, hogy mi zavarja ennyire. – Mi bánt? Hallgatag vagy.  
- Ez a Ka Koubun még okozhat kellemetlenségeket nekünk – mondta megfontoltan, tárgyilagosan.  
- Csak ezért? Igazán nem kellene emiatt aggódnod – nevetett fel megkönnyebbülten. – Hoznál nekem bort? – Ja'far ajkai pengévé vékonyodtak, az arca rezzenéstelen, szemeiből sem lehetett semmit kiolvasni.  
- Én nem vagyok a szolgálód – jelentette ki egészen halkan, hűvösen. Mindig ezt csinálta, ha valami baja volt vele, rendszerint mert az orra előtt udvarolt valakinek, de azok csak szavak, semmi komoly szándék.  
- Óh, szóval van még valami? – A fehér hajú nem válaszolt, csak vetett rá egy gyilkos pillantást. A király elmosolyodott. – Ugyan, kérlek. Legalább engedd meg, hogy bocsánatot kérjek. – Felállt, odasétált hozzá, mellé ült, s már nyújtotta a kezét, mikor Ja'far rászisszent:  
- Ne érj hozzám!  
A mozdulat megakadt félúton.  
- Mi történt? A múltkor még igazán kedves voltál, örültél a visszatértemnek.  
Látta megfeszülni a vállait, megrezdülni a vonásait, ahogy egy röpke pillanatra mindketten a múlt éjszakára gondoltak.  
- Idióta! – mordult rá felpattanva. A szemei ezúttal dühösen villantak, mint a kavargó, tengeri vihar. – Akkor még nem idegeskedtem azon, hogy valami balfék bemocskolja a neved és házasságra kényszerít!  
Pár másodperc csend, amíg egymásra meredtek.  
- Szeretnéd megölni? – kérdezte végül mosolyogva, de nagyon is komolyan.  
Ja'fart ez kizökkentette, arca meglepetésről árulkodott, aztán vállai ellazultak.  
- Szeretném – felelte határozottan. – De nincs értelme – ezzel visszaült.  
- Mérget keverni az italába? Na?  
- Nem.  
- Ugyan, használd a fantáziád.  
- Sin! Egyáltalán nem viselkedsz királyként.  
- Meg kell mondjam, a te akciód sem volt valami diplomatikus megoldás.  
- Megérdemelte az a mihaszna! – mordult fel és elfordult. Sindbad felnevetett.  
- Ezt elismerem – jelentette ki. – Igaz, most mindenki arról fog beszélni, hogy a király bizalmi emberét is ki lehet hozni a sodrából... – Semmi feddő nem volt a hangjában, s Ja'far majdnem elmosolyodott. – Szóval... – lassan odanyúlt, finoman a kezeibe vette egyik kezét, és előhúzta a ruhaujj takarásából. – Megbocsátasz a felfordulásért? – Csókot lehelt a kézfejére, a halovány bőrre.  
- Igen – hagyta rá csendesen. Nem is volt más választása. Mindig megbocsátott.  
Nem mondta ki, mennyire kétségbeesett, mikor arról volt szó hogy Sinnek el kell vennie a hercegnőt. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy akkor minden erejével azt kellene megakadályoznia, hogy a kissé csapodár királyt hűtlenség vádja érje. A szép nők bűvköréből még csak-csak kihúzza, de önmagát megállítani már nem biztos, hogy sikerülne. Pedig ez egyszer elkerülhetetlen lesz.  
Most viszont megnyugodva hajtotta a fejét Sindbad mellkasára, aki megsimogatta a hátát és beletúrt a hajába.  
- Mi lenne, ha most eljátszanánk, hogy csak most érkeztem vissza...?  
- Te javíthatatlan kéjenc – suttogta maga elé, de felemelte a fejét, és hagyta magát csókolni, érinteni.

2014. február 09.


	9. Kibúvó (SinJa)

Kibúvó

Ja'far rettenetesen érezte magát. Rettenetesen utálta Sindbádot. Azok után, hogy képes volt megbízni benne, felesküdni rá, bevallani neki mindent évekkel ezelőtt, átadni magát teljesen... most ezt teszi vele. Nem elég, hogy megházasodik (rendben, király, valójában soha nem lehettek volna együtt nyilvánosan – most meg már sehogy, ő nem lesz házasságtörés résztvevője), még el is várja, hogy jó képet vágjon a dologhoz. Azért mindennek van határa!  
Sokat gondolkodott rajta, hogy esetleg itt hagyja az egészet, elmegy és nem jön vissza, ha akarja, soha senki nem találná meg. De erre nem lenne képes, az biztos. Nem tudná itt hagyni Sindbádot még akkor sem, ha már nem lehetnek együtt...  
Még csak azt sem tudta megállni, hogy ne hallgatózzon a lakosztály közelében az árnyékok között. Ostoba önkínzásnak tűnt, de nem tehetett róla. Képtelen volt otthagyni őket, mozgásra bízni a estét.  
- É-én... Sindbad... u-uram... mondanom kell valamit... - Ja'far fülelni kezdett, úgy igazán, egész testében megfeszülve.  
- Nekem is mondanom kell valamit neked – hallatszott most a férfi hangja. – Ülj le nyugodtan. Szeretnél inni valamit?  
- E-egy pohár víz jól esne – suttogta a királyné, közben lépett párat és leült. Vízcsobogás, koppanás, léptek. – Köszönöm – lehelte, kis csend, biztosan belekortyolt. Lehunyta a szemeit, látta maga előtt a jelenetet.  
- Nos, mind a ketten tudjuk, hogy a ma kötött házasságunk politikai jellegű. Szeretném, ha országaink békében és virágzó baráti kapcsolatban élnének egymással. Azt is szeretném viszont, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű virágszál, mint kegyed, ne hervadozzon a ráerőltetett házasság szomorúságától, még ha férje nem más, mint jómagam. – Ja'far önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Azaz egosita... – Továbbá tudomásomra jutott, hogy van valaki, akit a szíved választott apád helyett... – Koppanás.  
- Sajnálom! – szakadt ki a lányból, hangjából ítélve a könnyeivel küzdött.  
- Ssh, semmi baj, kedvesem, semmi baj. Velem is ez a helyzet – csitította Sindbad, mire neki a lélegzete is elakadt. _Sin, ezt nem árulhatod el... _– Nézd, mind a ketten csak szenvednénk, ennek semmi értelme. Így azt javaslom, kössünk egyezséget a továbbiakról.  
- Egyezséget?  
_ Mit tervezel...?_  
- Yamuraiha! – nyílt egy ajtó, ketten érkeztek, az egyikük biztosan a szólított, a másikat nem ismerte meg a lépteiből. Egy csendes, elfojtott sikoly hallatszott, mély, ismeretlen hangú nyugtatás felelt rá. – Köszönöm a segítséget – Sindbad biztosan mosolygott, a mágus válaszolt rá valamit, de ezt Ja'far nem hallotta a saját vérének őrült dübörgésétől a fülében. – Ja'far, gyere be. – Egy pillanat alatt minden kitisztult. A csendes szipogás, Yamuraiha távolodó lépteinek hangja.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, felnézett. Meg kell tennie. Sin tudja, hogy eddig is mindent hallott. Már nem változtat semmin... Egy pillanattal később puhán és nesztelenül érkezett az ablak előtti szőnyegre. A király rámosolygott, büszkén és győzedelmesen, de ő rezzenéstelenül állta a pillantását.  
- Most, hogy így együtt vagyunk... elmondom az ajánlatomat – szólalt meg Sindbad magabiztosan, ahogyan mindig beszél, mikor biztos benne, hogy tökéletes terve van. És Ja'far leesett állal hallgatta szavait.  
Az újdonsült királyné szerelmes az egyik parancsnokba a hazájában, de nem házasodhattak össze... mert a lánynak Sindria királyához kellett hozzámennie, aki viszont szintén mást szeret.  
- … így tehát együtt lehettek, amennyit akartok a házasságtörés vádja nélkül, ha én is azzal lehetek, akivel akarok. – Vetett egy oldalpillantást rá, ő azonban dermedten állt, azt sem tudva, mit szóljon, vagy gondoljon erről a helyzetről.  
Döbbent csend, majd a királyné Sindbad nyakába vetette magát hálája jeléül, míg Ja'far végre elmosolyodott és elfordult a jelenettől. Csendes hálálkodás kezdődött, ami után ők ketten elhagyták a hitvesi lakosztályt, és némán lépdeltek egymás mellett a folyosókon.  
- Igazán sajnálom ezt az egészet – szólalt meg végül Sindbad.  
- Hát sajnálhatod is – morogta maga elé. – Mindig csak a kibúvókat keresed...  
- Ez a kibúvó nincs ellenedre, igaz? – fordult felé arcán mindent tudó kifejezéssel.  
- Nem, nincs – ismerte el kelletlenül.  
- Akkor jó. – Megtorpant és magához húzta, ott a folyosón, és szerelmesen csókolták egymást, míg csak el nem kellett bújniuk a palota egyik őrjárata elől.

2014. február 14.


	10. Nappal - Éjjel (SinJa)

Nappal-Éjjel

Nappal mindenki csak annyit látott, amennyit engedtek. Egy fényben járó árnyék a király mögött. Néha morogtak kicsit egymásra, máskor Ja'far próbálta felelősségteljesebbé tenni Sindbádot, de ez soha nem sikerült. Kívülállóknak mégis barátoknak tűnhettek, bizalmasoknak.

Éjjel senki nem láthatta, hallotta őket. A halk zihálást, a fojtott nyögéseket, a reszketést, forró, szenvedélyes csókjaikat, igazán gyengéd, vagy éppen nagyon is heves együttléteiket.  
Senki nem látta rajtuk a hajnali búcsú fájdalmát, amikor Ja'far kioson a lakosztályból, a félhomályban árnyékká válva tér vissza a sajátjába, a palota másik végében. Senki nem látta a pillantásukat, amit az első találkozókor váltanak, üzenve, hogy minden (semmi nincs) rendben.

2014. február 10.


	11. Run boy, run (KasAli)

Run boy, run

Alibaba lélekszakadva rohant, a sebtében nyakába dobott piros sál lobogott utána, bakancsa meg-megcsúszott a hó alatt rejtőzködő jégfoltokon – micsoda időjárás, Balbaddban havazik! – de nem érdekelte, futott, ahogy a lába bírta.  
A találkahely a megszokott volt, de Kassim nem volt ott... Megtorpant, ijedten kapkodta a fejét. Hol lehet?! Ugye nem...?!  
- Késtél – jegyezte meg az ismerős hang, mire megperdült a tengelye körül. A cigarettacsikk a kukában landolt, ő a fiú karjaiban, zokogva. – He? Mi bajod van? Nem kell ezen így kiakadni...  
- Én... – Nem tudta elmondani, miről álmodott reggel, csak szorította magához a másikat, teljes erővel.  
- Hé, nincs gond, oké? _Itt vagyok._

2014. február 16.


	12. Bók (SphinTit)

Bók

Sphintus odahajolt Aladdin fölé, aztán egy sóhajjal ráborította a takarót.  
- Bedobta a szunyát – jegyezte meg halkan. Már ő is a hálóruhájában volt, a kígyója összetekeredett az ágya sarkán, halk, egyenletes sziszegést hallatva mélyen aludt. – Nekünk is kéne, nem?  
Titus összerezzent, mikor felfogta, hogy a szavak hozzá szólnak. Lassan elkezdett kikászálódni a másik ágyából.  
- Jobb lesz ha – ásítás – most megyek én is – motyogta maga elé.  
- Hehe, nem mész sehová – vigyorgott rá Sphintus. – Olyan álmos vagy, hogy két lépéssel az ajtó után elkapnának, és akkor mindannyian bajba kerülnénk – közölte. – Kapsz egy hálóruhát és alhatsz az ágyamban, rendben? Elférünk ketten is.  
- Hm... jó – biccentett a félálom határán Titus, aki ritkán érezte magát ilyen fáradtnak, de kivételesen nem is foglalkozott semmivel, csak magára rántotta az iskolai egyenruha helyére a hálóinget és végignyúlt az ágyon, fejét a párnákra rakva. Sphintus elfújta a lámpást, sötétség borult a szobára, amit a szemükön keresztül lassan szűrt át a beeső holdfény.  
A szőke legközelebb arra rezzent össze, hogy az ideiglenes ágytársa hozzábújik és átkarolja. Úgy döntött, fáradt veszekedni, de azért diplomatikusan megkérdezte:  
- Mégis mit művelsz?  
- Nem tudok elaludni, ha nem ölelhetek valamit – motyogta a füle mellett a másik. – És fekszel a párnáimon, szóval te maradtál.  
- Remek... – Sphintus is álmos lehetett már, mert sóhajtott egyet, és sokáig nem szólalt meg.  
- Amúgy... olyan az illatod, mint egy virágos rétnek, amit idefelé láttam... Otthon nincsenek ilyenek, csak a szántóföldek meg a homoksivatag... Igazán tetszik...  
Sphintus valószínűleg elaludt, mert többet nem szólt, és Titus is lassan átcsúszott az álmok birodalmába, miközben azon gondolkodott, milyen furcsa, kellemes érzés fészkel a gyomrába a kijelentés hallatán, és talán még Seherezádé őfelségének* is tetszeni fog... de végül soha nem tett említést a bókról.

2014. február 18.

*Nekem nincsen problémám a japánok udvarias megszólítási formáival – sőt, kifejezetten tetszenek – de attól herótom van, mikor egy nem japán környezetben dobálják oda a nevek mellé. Sorry for partyrocking, de én fordítgatni fogom őket.


	13. Este (SphinTit)

Este

Sphintus jóleső sóhajjal kifújta az illatos füstöt, majd letette a pipát és egy pillanatra megérintette a botját, hogy egy könnyű levegőmágiával megtisztítsa a helyiséget a füsttől. Végül újabb sóhajjal odafeküdt az ágyba Titus mellé, aki álmosan rámosolygott és engedte, hogy egészen hozzábújjon, átölelje, egyik lábát átvesse a lábain.  
Rövid csókot váltottak, Titus számára a pipadohány könnyű, finom füstjének íze már rég egybeolvadt Sphitnus csókjának ízével, finom volt, igazán kellemes, az íz és illat néha elnyugtatta, néha felkavarta érzékeit.  
- Jó éjszakát – motyogta Sphintus a vállához hajtva a fejét.  
- Neked is – finoman beletúrt a világos hajba, a másik akaratlanul is elmosolyodott az érintésre.  
Kellemes esték, forró éjszakák, nyugodt együtt alvások, és lassacskán induló reggelek... milyen szép a világ...

2014. 02. 19.


	14. Záróra után (KasAli)

Záróra után

Alibaba beosont a hátsó bejáraton. Egészen eddig a szemközti non-stop (és szar) kávézóból figyelte az épületet, de most, hogy végre leléptek a nagyra becsült üzletfelek – fintor, ha rájuk gondolt – végre elindulhatott be. Az egyik alkalmazott éppen a folyosót söprögette, felnézett az ajtó halk kattanására is.  
- Áh, főnök, régen nem láttuk – mosolyodott el. – Épp most távoztak...  
- Kassim? – kérdezett közbe kissé türelmetlenül.  
- Ó igen. A lenti szalonban van.  
- Kösz. – Megveregette a vállát és tovább ment.  
Az _Alibaba és a 40 rabló_ jól menő bár volt Balbaddban, kedvelt hely üzleti megbeszélésekre, vagy éppen illegális alkuk megkötésére, nem mellesleg a bár résztulajdonosa, Kassim üzletelt az alvilággal is, bár a hiedelemmel ellentétben nagyon is okosan és óvatosan tette. Nem volt célja a lebukás vagy az összetűzés a hatósággal.  
Alibaba volt a hely másik tulaja, de valójában csak annak idején, mikor kellett egy átalakulás, támogatta a helyet, hogy aprócska, koszos lebujból felemelkedve új arculatot kaphasson. Amúgy ráhagyta Kassimra szinte az egészet.  
Belökte az elegánsan berendezett pincehelyiséget ajtaját, majd be is zárta maga mögött. Szerette ezt a helyet, mert a bár dolgozóin és a kényes üzletfeleken kívül senki sem tudott róla, hogy van. Ismerős-ismeretlen szivarfüst töltötte be a levegőt, alkohol fanyar aromája, villany csak a biliárdasztalnál égett, mellette nem messze a kerek dohányzóasztalon papírkupac és üres poharak, a pulton is sorakozott pár.  
Kassim a biliárdon ült, zakója egy székre dobva, mellénye végiggombolva, nyakkendője meglazítva, inge is feltűrve, unottan gurította le egyik golyót a másik után, szabálytalan időközönként egy tompa koppanás, és a hang, ahogy az asztal gyomra elnyeli a golyókat. Éppen a fekete nyolcas indult útjára kezének egy mozdulatától, amikor odaért.  
- Hogy ment? – kérdezte, ahogy odalépett az ülőhöz. Kassim rávillantotta aranyszín szemeit, egy pillanatra fölényes mosoly uralta vonásait, majd egészen felolvadt, és szinte kedvessé, barátságossá vált.  
- Minden oké – mondta egyszerűen. Alibaba odahajolt hozzá, (koppant a nyolcas valamelyik sarokban) érezte a folyton füstös illatát (folyamatos gurulás a mélyből), ahogy a combjai közé helyezkedett (koccanás – minden a helyén). – Hol a francban voltál eddig? – vonta kérdőre. – Mindegy – morogta, ahogy a gallér alatt nyakkendőjébe akasztva az ujját magához húzta egy csókra. Kávé és szivar ízű.  
A szőke felsóhajtott, levegő után kapva kapaszkodott a másik fehér ingujjába, próbálva megállni a lábán. Kassim kezei lesiklottak a válláról a mellkasán át, s bizonyára lejjebb is kalandoznak ujjai, ha nem tapintja meg a dobozt a zakózsebben. Alibaba egy pillanatra felébredt a révületből, és elvigyorodott.  
- Hoztam neked valamit – jelentette ki rekedten, és finoman arrébb hessentve a kezét benyúlt a belső zsebbe. Aranyszín mintás, sötét, elegáns, lapos doboz volt, büszkén nyújtotta át a fekete hajúnak. – Egy fazontól van, akivel tárgyaltam. A Sötét Kontinensen termesztették, gondoltam, örülni fogsz neki. – A válasz csak elismerő mormogás volt, miután lekerült a fedél, és Kassim megnézte a dohányt. – Szóval, mi lenne, ha most felmennénk, és...  
- Nem – szólt közbe, és még azelőtt átkarolta, hogy menekülni próbált volna. Alibaba szusszantott egyet.  
- Három perc felérni. _Három_.  
- Eltűnsz egy hétre, és még váratnál is... tch. Nem – ismételte, míg határozottan, de nem durván kibújtatta a zakóból, ami a földön landolt, hogy utána a mellényt és az inget is pillanatok alatt végiggombolja. Alibaba a továbbiakban minden tiltakozását elfelejtette.

2014. február. 22.


	15. Rémálom (SinJa)

Rémálom

Ja'far nem volt képes mély alvásra, talán csak akkor, ha előtte napokig talpon volt. Mások szavait hallva erről úgy gondolta, ez valami sajátosság lehet a törzsében, mint sok más, inkább nem is törődött vele túlzottan. Épp ezért, a legkisebb idegenszerű neszre is azonnal felrezzent, idegen helyen pedig teljesen mindegy volt az első pár napban, hogy lefekszik avagy nem.  
Ha Sinbad mellett aludt, arra is felébredt, ha a férfi sűrűbben vette a levegőt. Most is ez történt, a király éppen lerúgta magáról a könnyű takarót, izmai feszültek, az arca is megrándult. Felült, és finoman megrázta a vállát, egy másodperc, hallotta a légzésén, még ki sem nyíltak a szemei, máris erős szorításban találta csuklóját.  
- Sin... Csak én vagyok – szólalt meg halkan, a világosbarna szemek rávillantak, de alig egy pillanattal később mély sóhajjal elengedte. – Rémálmod volt? – kérdezett rá, próbálva elrejteni hangjából az aggódást.  
- Olyasmi – mormolta rekedten, karját húzva a szemeire.  
- Szükséged van valamire? – érdeklődte, míg visszarendezte rá a takarót.  
- Jól vagyok – mondta, és leeresztette a karját. – Vissza tudsz aludni?  
- Azt hiszem – biccentett. Sindbad nem tett rá megjegyzést, hogy hazudik. – Te?  
- Megpróbálom. – Legalább olyan könnyelműen kiejtett szó volt, mint az előzőek, de azért mind a ketten elhelyezkedtek, Ja'far kicsit kényelmetlenül feküdt, mert a szeretője odahajtotta fejét a vállához, és összefűzte ujjaikat, de nem szólt semmit. Ha legalább egyikük vissza tud aludni, már megérte.  
Azonban egyikük sem aludt vissza egy óra múlva sem – Sindbad néha vett egy mélyebb levegőt, Ja'far innen tudta, hogy ébren van. Végül mégis arrébb mozdult, hogy kényelmesebb legyen, megszorította kicsit a másik kezét, a férfi pedig felé fordult és átölelte.  
- Ennek így nincs semmi értelme – szólalt meg suttogva a világos hajú.  
- Sajnálom – motyogta Sindbad, teljesen őszintén, és felnézett. Fáradt volt. Borzalmasan.  
Kinézett az ablakon, még jó pár óra volt hajnalig.  
- Hozok füstölőt, az megnyugtat – mondta halkan, és ahogy volt, pőrén, kiugrott az ágyból. Máskor nem tette volna meg, de most nem érdekelte, amúgy is olyan csend volt a palotában, hogy távolról is meghallotta volna, ha valaki pont erre tartana. Pár perc múlva az illat súlyos füstfelhője lebegett felettük, Sindbad elnehezült pillákkal figyelte, ahogy kedvese hálóköntöst vesz és visszamászik mellé az ágyba. Ja'far nem feküdt le, a háta mögé tornyozta a párnákat, nekik támaszkodott, és hagyta, hogy az ölébe hajtsa a fejét, ujjai finoman beletúrtak a hajába, gyengéden, nyugtatón cirógatták, és a király pár perc múlva mélyen aludt; ő is el-elbóbiskolt reggelig.

2014. február 23.


	16. Szabadság-impresszió (SinJa)

Szabadság-impresszió

A sivatagi homok hűlő-langyos a talpa alatt, igazán kellemes benne sétálni. (Régen, nagyon-nagyon régen szeretett mezítláb járni, furcsán megnyugtató gondolat volt, még ha tünékenyen is, de nyomott hagy a világban... Gyerekként ez jelentette, hogy él, hogy _van_, azóta ez luxus, annál jobb, ha néha alkalma van rá.) A szellő a tenger felől érkezik, ami most nem látszik, sós nedvességillatot hoz magával, Sindbad felegyenesedve szimatolni kezd, mintha valami zavarná. (Csak nézett egy irányba, mint régen, és a pillantás alapján – _a hullámok alapján_ – mondta meg, merre menjenek, és ők vakon követték, kalandokba keveredtek, de veszélybe soha.)  
- Vihar lesz – jegyezi meg végül.  
- Megázunk? – kérdez rá halkan.  
- Akár – rándítja meg a vállát a férfi. Mosoly játszik az ajkain, nemtörődöm viselkedés, mindegy-minden-mi-lesz-holnap, csak a most van. Annyira szereti ezt, és annyira nem szabad szeretnie máskor, a való életben, a szigorú szabályok és illendőség-keretek közé szorított hétköznapokban, amik között nincs ünnep és nincs szabadnap, ez egy ilyen hivatás, csak illúzió-percek vannak, mint ez a mostani. Távol mindentől, távol a legtöbb dologtól, csak egy kicsit engedni, hogy elrohanjon a pillanat, kiürüljön minden, ami szabályokba rendez és sorba rendez, megszakítani a megszokott ütemet.  
Sindbad megszorítja a kezét, érintése puha, meleg, (forró) és hosszú léptekkel megindul előre, ő rohan vele, mellette, két pár lábnyom a homokon, míg az oázison átvágva megpillantják a tenger sötét-zajos tömegét, a láthatár megreked az első hullámokon, egyre közelebb jön a tarajokon lovagolva, míg szinte megérinthetik.  
Valahol a túlvilágon lecsap egy villám a vízbe, reccsen-döndül-üvölt az ég, kézen fogva, ruhástól belegázolnak a vízbe, összekapaszkodva törtetnek előre, míg csak lehet. Ja'far merül el hamarabb, talán lyukba lép vagy csak átrohan felette egy hullám, prüszkölve löki el magát a tengerfenékről, hátrál, míg már csak a térdét éri a felkapaszkodó víz, a fehér köntös rátapad, és szél így is bele-belekap, a haját is felborzolja egy pillanat alatt.  
Amikor szárazra érnek leszakad az ég, csak néznek egymásra, a kövér esőcseppek feláztatják a homokot, eső és viharillat keveredik, ahogy figyelik a másik rezdüléseit, nincs szükség rá, hogy túlkiáltsák a kibontakozó vihart. Villámfény és a pimasz, kihívó félmosoly a sápadt-fehér arcon, válaszul ráhajol ajkaira, vadul, korlátok, kötöttségek és ritmusok nélkül érintik egymást, csak érzelmek, amik egyébkor elzárva pihennek.  
Az eső annyira hideg, hogy nem is szabadna éreznie az érintéseket, azok mégis átmelegítik belülről; ahogy végigsimít meztelen karjain, beleborzong, beleremeg, a bőre a durva zsinór érintéséhez van szokva, nem a kedves simításokhoz, az egyszerű érintésekre is élesen reagál, egészen közel simul a férfihoz, a félmosoly nem olvad le az arcáról, és ahogy felnéz, _varázsszót tátog_, mire villám szeli át az eget, élesen reccsenve, Sindbad szemei aranyszínnel felvillannak, pillantása tartja a fényt, mintha erre is képes lenne, szinte világítani tetszenek, mintha lélekig láthatna vele.  
Vizes leveleken, átázott ruhákon fekszenek, érzelmekbe, esővízbe, keserű boldogságba, egymásba fúlva fáradtan, reszkető ujjú érintések, simítások, nem hagyják abba, nem lehet, míg van ez az éjszaka, amíg megadhatják egymásnak az illúziót, hogy a másikért vannak, hogy nincs múlt és jövő, nincsenek titulusok, megnevezések, elvárások, múltárnyékok.

_Csak mi és  
egy  
pillanat-  
szabadság-illúzió. _

2014. 03. 10.


	17. Madárhang (SinJa)

Madár-hang

Sindriában mindig olyan gyorsan eljött az éjszaka, főleg, amikor Sindbad nem tartózkodott otthon – csak leült a papírok fölé, és mire észrevette magát, már besötétedett. Felnézett az ablakpárkányra, a madár, a sárga tollú, soha nem hallotta még énekelni, ott ült. Ki tudja, mi óta. Nem figyelmetlen volt, csak tudta, hogy nem veszélyes.  
- Mióta figyelsz? – kérdezte kényelmesen hátradőlve a székben.  
- Szeretlek nézni, amikor dolgozol – szólt a madár bársony-mély hangon. – Ha nem figyelsz oda, néha grimaszolsz.  
- Sin, ez gyerekes – morogta maga elé.  
- Csak hiányzol. Folyton esik és mindenki mogorva, bájolognak és...  
- Sin... – szólt közbe halkan, és mosolyogva felhunyorgott. – Jelenthetek?  
- Mesélj.  
- Pisti szemmel tartja a szigetet és Yamuraiha is fokozottan figyeli a pajzsot. A többiek jól vannak, és a vendégeink is kezdenek magukhoz térni, végre esznek rendesen. Ti hogy vagytok?  
- Sharrkan halálra unja magát lassan. Tegnap addig provokált, míg vívtunk egyet. De előtte Focalort rábíztam Spartosra. – Ja'far akaratlanul felnevetett.  
- Gonosz vagy vele – csóválta a fejét, a mosoly még ott rezgett a szája sarkában.  
- De te nevettél – röppent a madár a hozzá, az egyik ujjára ült. – Aludnod is kéne néha – jegyezte meg halkan felnézve rá.  
- Minek azt – suttogta félig nevetve. – Neked is – fűzte hozzá.  
Hajnalig ott ült, csendesen beszélgetett a madárral, mely Sindbad hangján szólt hozzá.  
- Mikor jöttök? – kérdezte végül, a hajnal első, sápadt fénypászmáinál.  
- Még nem tudom. Sietünk és szólunk majd.  
- Rendben.  
Pár perc csend.  
- Menj, feküdj le.  
- Te is.  
- Sőt vegyél ki egy szabadnapot.  
- Ne humorizálj.  
- Parancs volt.  
- Majd szankcionálsz, ha hazaértél.  
- Ha fáradt vagy, nem lehet veled beszélgetni.  
- Nem is tudom, ki hibája.  
A madár felröppent a kezéről, és az ajtó felé körözött kecsesen.  
- Elkísérlek – jelentette ki.  
Amíg végigmentek a palotán, nem szólalt meg, sőt, csendben figyelte, amíg átöltözött és behúzta a függönyöket, kirekesztve a hajnali fényt.  
- Aludj jól – súgta a madár.  
- Mintha nappal képes lennék rá... Te is.  
Hallotta a szárnycsattogást, valahol kirepült a helyiségből. Mielőtt elaludt volna, hallotta dalra fakadni a reggelben.

2014. március 17-18.


	18. Félelem (SphinTit)

Félelem

Finoman, alig-alig hozzáérve cirógatta egy aprócska magnóliafa-csemete egyik hervadófélben lévő virágát. A fonnyadt, de még illatozó virág gyűrött, ráncos szirmai egyre kókadtak. Léptek surrogtak mögötte a fűben, hirtelen felpezsdült körülötte a Rukh, lila fény vonta körbe a fát, ami ennek hatására újra felvirult, megtelt élettel, s szebben virágzott, mint a nagyobb társai.  
- Nem foglalkoztak vele túl sokat, igaz? Pedig egy nap ő lesz majd a legszebb. – Haloványan elmosolyodott a szavakra.  
- Mert beleavatkoztál – szólalt meg.  
- Különben szegényt még elvitték volna innen, pedig jól érzi magát a testvérei között. Szóval, miért lógatod az orrod itt, Titus? – Sphintus rámosolygott azzal az örök-optimista mosolyával.  
- Nem lógatom az orrom – felelte halkan. – Csak megnyugtat a kert levegője.  
- Nem csodálom, itt teljes csend van, pedig az egész város csak úgy nyüzsög a sok embertől.  
- Igen...  
- Na, mesélj! – Sphintus lehuppant mellé a magas fűbe. A felszólítás valahogy bátorította egy kicsit.  
- Én csak... Furcsán érzem magam, mert a fejemben van egy csomó emlék Reimről, Remanóról... miközben én magam soha nem jártam a városban, ez a test soha nem érezte az ottani illatokat, nem látta a látványt, és ez annyira... – Fáradtan sóhajtott.  
- Ne vágj olyan búval bélelt arcot, mint az a másik magi – szólt rá kissé feddőn Sphintus. – Már jól vagy, miért nem mész, és nézed meg magadnak? Megnyugodnál tőle, nem? – Nem válaszolt. – Titus?  
- Félek, azt hiszem – suttogta maga elé. – Seherezádé nagyon szerette a Reim Birodalmat, és érzem a szeretetét, de számomra ez idegen, én szinte semmit nem láttam belőle... mi van, ha én nem fogom úgy megszeretni? Az olyan lenne, mintha megcsúfolnám az emlékét...  
Sphintus hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Szóval emiatt nem lehet saját véleményed, saját tapasztalataid? Ez hülyeség! Tisztelheted úgy is az emlékét, hogy közben mást érezel a dolgokkal kapcsolatban, nem? – Kissé lehalkította a hangját. – Lehet, hogy hasonlítotok, _de nem vagytok egyformák._ – Felugrott mellőle és felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Vezess körbe a fővárosodban... vagy fedezzük fel együtt, na? – Titus zavartan, meglepetten nézett fel rá. – Mint gyógyítód, javaslok egy jó kis kalandos sétát.  
Végre felnevetett, belekapaszkodott a másik fiú kezébe, aki felhúzta a fűből. És a következő napokban együtt járták körbe a várost, Titus megnyugodott – Remano szerethető hely volt, nagyon is, és egy kicsit úgy érezte, ezzel Seherezádéhoz is közelebb került.

2014. április 25-26.


	19. Ismételni önmagát (SinJa)

Ismételni önmagát

Csendben hallgatták a sziget szép lassan elcsendesülő zajait, a valódi csend állapota csak hajnalban volt tetten érhető, amikor a hűs pára alászállt, és minden oldalról nyugtató visszhangot vert a tenger moraja. Ez a mostani törékeny volt, halk dúdolás hallatszott fel, a takarítók szórakoztatták magukat az utolsó megmaradt dallamfoszlányokkal. A lépteiket csak a király ütemesen összeverődő fémholmijának csengése jelezte.  
- Ha nincs más, én elköszönök – szólalt meg hirtelen. Sindbad megtorpant és hátrafordult.  
- Nem jössz velem? – Ja'far nemet intett a fejével, egyéb magyarázatot nem fűzött hozzá, ennyiből is pontosan értette, hogy most túl fáradt vagy... – Jobban vagy már?  
- Jobban.  
- Miért hazudsz?  
- Miért kérdezel ostobaságot? – A pimaszság, amit néha a magánbeszélgetéseik alkalmával megengedett magának, tetszett neki, nagyon is.  
- Megyek veled.  
- Eltalálok az ágyamig – jegyezte meg enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában.  
- Én is – mosolygott rá, ám a másik csak elfordult, és céltudatosan megindult a sötét folyosón. Ügyet sem vetett rá, bevonult a paravánja mögé, majd pár pillanat múlva hálóruhában tért vissza, aminek ujjait feltűrte egészen a vállai fölé, a vörös zsinórok valami varázslat folytán könnyedén lecsúsztak karjairól, azonnal visszaigazította a ruhaanyagot a helyére.  
- Itt fogsz szobrozni egész éjjel?  
- Gondoltam, talán odafekhetek melléd...  
- Már ne is haragudj, de négy törött bordával a legjobb éjszakai elfoglaltságnak az alvást tartom. – A hangja élesebb volt a megszokottnál, tekintete dühösen villant. Mégis érezte, hogy nem neki szól a türelmetlenség.  
- Ki mondta, hogy nem aludnánk?  
- Sin!  
- Tudom, hogy nem rám vagy dühös. Nyugodj meg – kérte kedvesen, felé lépett, de a másik elmozdult az érintése elől, csak egy simítást tervezett, egészen könnyen végighúzni ujjait a karján; Ja'far beleborzongana; az ember azt hitté, a durva érintésű zsinór kikezdte már a bőrét, észre sem veszi a finomabb érintést, és mégis: még élvezi is. – Hé...  
Ja'far nem is figyelt rá, csak átvonult a fürdőbe – úgy volt kialakítva, hogy a tábornokok egy nagy, két részre osztott medencéből kapják kisebbekbe a vizet, a válaszfalakat a természet és vékony fatáblák alkották – de csak megmosakodott, és fordult is vissza. A mozdulatai óvatosak voltak, ahogy lefeküdt, és egyetlen rántással magára borította a takaróját, oldalra fordította a fejét, mert nem szeretett a hátán feküdni, de most sehogy nem volt kényelmes.  
Mellé feküdt, de nem ért hozzá, míg el nem aludt (vagy legalább úgy nem tett). Finoman a hátára csúsztatta a kezét, s egy pillanatra engedte kiáramolni az erejét a tenyerén át a másik testébe. Ja'far megfeszült, s alig kellett egy pillanat, egy súlyos, díszes párna keményen puffant az arcában, hogy belekönnyezett.  
- Négy törött és egy repedt borda – morogta a párna alól.  
- Ezt aztán most muszáj volt, igaz?  
- Miért nem mész el a gyógyítókhoz?  
- Mert te aztán annyira pihent vagy...  
- Tökéletesen elbeszélünk egymás mellett, feltűnt? – felült, megdörgölte az arcát.  
- Miért akarsz az éjszaka közepén vitázni? – kérdezte, s a hangján hallatszott, hogy tényleg fáradt. Nem válaszolt, Ja'far szusszantott. – Pontosan tudod, miért nem megyek gyógyítókhoz, és azt is, hogy kár győzködnöd. – Na igen, amilyen lobbanékony volt, olyan makacs is, soha nem lehetett rávenni, hogy segítséget kérjen, bármiről is volt szó. – Ha ezzel is a hibáimat akarod-  
- Szó sincs róla – szólt közbe.  
- Akkor? Már bocsánatot kértem érte, úgyhogy őszintén nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem.  
- Azt, hogy ne csináld többet – válaszolta határozottan. A férfi felé fordította a fejét, rápillantott, a szemei élesek voltak, de nem dühösek.  
- Ez nem tőlem függ. Ha az életedre tör, megállítom. Az a dolgom, hogy megvédjelek.  
- De nem tőle. Ha valaki megöli, az valószínűleg vele pusztul. – Tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet. – Nem akarom, hogy miattam elbukj – jelentette ki sokkal halkabban, szinte kérlelve.  
Ja'far nagyon lassan az oldalára fordult, és átölelt egy párnát, súlyát a térdén támasztotta meg. Szándékosan lassan lélegzett, talán, hogy ne fájjon.  
- Nem értem, miért lett ez hirtelen fontos, de valószínűleg nekem teljesen mindegy. Ha pedig te elbuksz, nekem sem lesz több dolgom itt. Mint ahogy az előbb is említettem... – A mondata fáradt sóhajba fúlt, nem szerette ismételni önmagát, most sem tette, de nem volt szükség rá.  
Sindbad odafeküdt mellé, óvatosan átölelte, bal kezével besimított a rövid tincsek közé.  
- Ha nem hagysz aludni, veszteségessé teszem az országot a kávérendelésemmel. Fontold meg – mormolta, mire halkan felnevetett.  
- Hagylak, ne aggódj. Pihend ki magad, rendben? – suttogta a fülébe, és arrébb simítva pár fehér tincset homlokon csókolta.  
Ja'far megrezzent, a szemei kipattantak, ahogy rájött (mindig rájött), mit tervez, de már késő volt.  
- Sin, ne-  
- Zepar – súgta, s egy pillanatra felfénylett a gyűrű, majd a férfi ellazult, mély álomba merült, amire magától nem lett volna képes. – Csak kipihened magad. Jó éjszakát. – Finoman visszafordította a hátára és betakarta, figyelte a nyugodt arcot, majd felkelt mellőle és kissé imbolygó léptekkel elindult, hogy ő is aludni térjen – Ja'farnak igaza volt: még ő sem heverte ki teljesen azt az átkot.

2013. 03. 16-24.


	20. Édenkert (SphinTit)

Édenkert

Marga a délutáni szundiját töltötte, amikor Titus – a fénymágia álcázó leple alatt – kiszökött a palotából. Napok óta nem látta Sphintust, pedig azelőtt bármennyi dolguk is akadt, kétnaponta leültek beszélgetni. A gyógyító azonban most sokáig elmaradt, kezdett aggódni érte. Kiosont hát, és a remanói utcákon elindult a magas házhoz, amit a volt iskolatársa és családja kaptak. Felnézett a felső ablakokig, azokból kúszónövények bomlottak alá, amit furcsállva figyelt, alig két hete járt erre, akkor még nyomuk sem volt. Csak a kertben tüntette el az álcát, itt már senki nem zavarhatta, csak Sphintus egyik húga kiáltott fel izgatottan, hogy ő érkezik, amin elmosolyodott. Kedvelte a fiú családját.  
Udvariasan köszönt az ajtót nyitónak, Sphintus édesanyjának. A nő nem örökölt mágikus tulajdonságokat, mint oly sokan a családjukban, de igazán kedves asszony volt, és nagyon finoman főzött. Alig tíz perc beszélgetés után sikerült elindulnia fel a lépcsőkön, szedte a lábát felfelé, mire az ajtóhoz ért, alaposan kimelegedett.  
Sphintus szobája nagy volt, mégis zsúfoltnak hatott. Egyik oldalt polc, tekercsek tömegével – Magnostadtból kapott rengeteget kölcsön és hálából, egy-egy másolata még most is úton volt a két ország között valamelyik irányba –, szinte mindegyik a gyógyításról vagy az életmágia felhasználásról szólt, a fiú ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy folytathassa a tanulmányait, még akkor is, ha az akadémián kívül tartózkodott. Titus nem felejtette el, milyen lelkesen ecsetelte korábban, hogy Meiers tanárnő megígérte neki, hogy csak szólnia kell, mikor akar vizsgázni, és soron kívül megoldják neki; ráadásul, mivel az életmágia párja a villámmágia, a tanárnő azt is felajánlotta, hogy magánórákon erre is kitanítja a heliohaptit, aki azonban nem élt a lehetőséggel, mert nem akart olyasmit tanulni, amivel támadni is lehet (ezzel kapcsolatban nagyon határozott elvei voltak, amikből nem engedett).  
A helyiség nagyját burjánzó, virágzó, illatozó és színpompás növények borították, amitől olyan illata volt a levegőnek, mintha egyszerre csöppent volna egy kórházba és egy nyugodt, tavaszi kertbe. Cserepek, virágládák, vödrök, meg egy összetákolt kisebb dézsa is, mindből ömlött a tiszta energia, az elevenség tündökölt a délutáni napfényben a harsogó zöld leveleken. Titusnak muszáj volt elmosolyodnia, valahogy erő és vidámság érződött a levegőben.  
Sphintus ágya egy elfüggönyözött sarokban volt, ahonnan most halk sziszegés hallatszott ki. A magi odaosont, és elhúzta az egyik szövetet, fény szökött a félhomályos sarokba. Az ágy mellett is tekercsek hevertek szétnyitva, jegyzetlapok, tinta és toll, a pipa és a hozzá tartozó díszes fadoboz, amiben a dohányt tartotta. A gyógyító elterülve aludt a fekhelyen, magához karolva a párnáját, vékony plédbe gabalyodva. Kukulcan felemelte a fejét a matracról, érdeklődő, üdvözlő szisszenéseket hallatott, majd orrával megbökte gazdáját, aki egy mozdulattal arrébb legyintette.  
- Sphintus? – szólította halkan, mire a másik megrezzent. Álmosan felpislogott, hunyorgott a fény miatt, eltakarta a szemeit.  
- Titus? Ugye még álmodom? – motyogta maga elé.  
- Nem hinném – válaszolta majdnem nevetve. – Mennyit bírsz te aludni, mi?  
- Reggeli után feküdtem le – válaszolta alvástól rekedten, ahogy felült, és megdörgölte az arcát. Alig-alig mozdulva, lustán kibontakozott a takaróból, és Titusnak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy valójában nem visel semmit. Valószínűleg Sphintus is realizálta ezt, mert magára húzta a plédet, és kissé elvörösödve felnézett rá. – Öö... kimennél, amíg én...?  
- Persze! – vágta rá zavartan, és elengedte a függönyt, ami visszahullott a helyére, ő maga elfordult, és a növényeket tanulmányozta, meg az íróasztalt, ami szintén telítve volt íróeszközzel, papírral és tekercsekkel. – Szóval ezzel foglalkoztál, ami miatt nem láttunk már vagy hat napja?  
- Mi? Hat nap? – Sphintus kócosan botorkált elő, félig a botjára támaszkodva, Kukulcan ottfelejtetten kúszott utána a földön mérges sziszegéssel.  
- Ennyire belefeledkeztél a kertépítésbe? – érdeklődte enyhe gúnyos felhanggal, ahogy körbemutatott.  
- Ja, azok csak a kutatásokhoz meg a főzetekhez kellenek – legyintett, és kinyitotta az ablakokat, mire huzat szaladt végig a szobán, meglebbentve a leveleket, papírokat.  
- Mit kutatsz? – érdeklődte kíváncsian.  
- Még nem tudom – vont vállat. – Egyelőre csak kipróbáltam, hogy én tudok-e a növényeknek segíteni a mágiámmal – magyarázta ásítva. – Egy kicsit túlzásba vittem, azt hiszem – beletúrt a hajába, ahogy körülpislogott. – Keresnem kell nekik egy kertet, mert nálunk nem férnek el...  
- Áthozhatod őket a palota kertjébe, elférnek – mondta hirtelen, és maga sem értette, miért dobja fel a gondolat, hogy Sphintus kertjét áttelepítsék az ő közelébe. – Margával majd segítünk, jó móka lesz – mosolyodott el. – Bár... valójában szeretnek itt lenni.  
Sphintus egy pillanatig komoly képet vágott, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Akkor majd meglátogatom őket is.

A kertköltöztetés után Titus kedvenc helye a palotában az a sarok lett, ahová Sphintus növényei kerültek. Még sokáig úgy érezte, mintha odaköltözött volna valami a fiúból is, és ez valahogy megnyugtató volt számára, holott amúgy is karnyújtásnyira voltak egymástól.

2014. április 5.


End file.
